What's Happening
by uippioi
Summary: Sonny and Chad were both having a day thinking about nothing but each other. They realise they love each other but Chad being Chad let's his ego get in the way.But what's happens when they wake up married to each other. How will they cope? CHANNY!


**What Is Happening? **

**I'm how old? I'm married to who? Your kidding? **

_**Present Days:**_

_**Condor Studio's:**_

_**Sonny's P.O.V;**_

I walked into the Commissionary. I had this funny tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach all day. I felt dizzy as well. And I would like to blame this on the jerk-throb CDC but it wasn't the love feeling. It was different.

I really don't get him anyways. One minute we were mortal enemies. And the next he kissed me. I mean we had dates two of them (fake ones ). And now I just don't really talk to him. I don't know what happened. We aren't constantly sending each other lovey dovey eyes. I'm actually over stating things I spoke to him only this morning. Ha! Take that. Who am I talking too? Never mind. The point is, the point is what was the point again. The things Chad Dylan Cooper does to me.

Actually I hate Chad Dylan Cooper. Yea, I hate him. I hate him more than anything. He's a three names jerk-throb puppy shover with these sparkly pools of blue delight and - enough!

I walked up to the fungus covered buffet. At-least the frozen yogurt wasn't infested.

"Lets see, Ick on a…what's this supposed to be?" I asked myself.

"Your lunch" A voice scoffed. Chad.

"Ha! Your hilarious. I'm going to order pizza actually." I replied smirking.

"Wow! Pizza vs. Steak…Hmm oh yea Steak!" He answered.

"You have an answer to everything don't you."

"As a matter of fact I happened to not know the answer to why the hell I'm still standing here" He retorted. "Have a nice time with your pizza!"

"Fine I will"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"_Oh for the love of all that's holy" Tawni called. "Wait, you don't think they like, like each other?" She whispered even though I could hear her._

"So were good?"

"Oh we are so good!" I said before stopping off.

I sat down with in a huff.

"Sonny, Sonny, funny little Sonny, must you always flirt with Chad?" Tawni asked checking her reflection.

"I do not!" I fought back. She raised an eyebrow. I kept looking over at Chad and at one stage I swear I caught him looking back. But he wouldn't like me he hates me.

_**Present time:**_

_**Chad Dylan Coopers Penthouse Apartment:**_

_**Chad's P.O.V.**_

I valet my car and ran up to my apartment. It was nothing completely fancy but nearly everyone thought otherwise. Why did Sonny Munroe play games with me. I mean normally I would have just shut people ( especially random's ) out, not give a crap who they are. But I cared for her. A little more then I liked. I actually think I - never mind

_Would you just bloody say it? For god sake your not a jerk at all. You love her. _

Why do we have a conscience? Fine. I love Sonny Munroe. But I'm never going to do anything about it. She has to make the first move. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I do everything my own way.

It was quite late so I decided to hit the sack early. I had this weird dizzy feeling. Usually I'd hold Sonny responsible but this wasn't that feeling.

I really need sleep.

_**9 years into the future;**_

_**Cooper estate; Beverly Hills 90210;**_

_**Sonny's P.O.V ( there house link ) **_./ _il8Um8Q4Eb8/SlVbzfJ cbtI/AAAAAAAAHP0/ AhjJLhEy1A4/s1600/Picture+

I woke up feeling really comfortable. Last time I checked my mattress it was nearly hard as stone.

"Morning!" I called out pulling a soft pillow from under me. I felt quiet sick.

"Morning Sonny" A man's voice called out.

"SONNY!" Chad screamed.

"CHAD!" I screamed back. Oh my dear lord whats going on.

"WHAT AGE ARE YOU?" we both screamed at each other

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" we both screamed again.

We both looked down. I was in a silky night gown that came up to middle thigh. Chad was wearing his boxers. And he had abs. He look like 25 or something.

"Sonny where are we?" He asked nearly shaking.

"I have no idea. What - Omg Chad were not?" I asked looking down at the wedding ring on my finger.

"SONNY! WE ARE LOOK!" He said pointing at the wedding picture on the dresser.

"This has to be some sick joke!" I scoffed.

"Where are we this place is awesome" He told me. I looked around he was right. I ran to the balcony and looked out. It was a massive estate there was a tennis court and golf court in the distance and an infinity pool pouring over the wall.

"Chad look!" I said pulling him forward. He looked.

"Woah you don't think this is our house?" He asked.

"It can't I mean we aren't married and I'm only - 17" I stuttered.

"If were married that means we…" He trailed off. He was right.

"You look like 25 and who knew CDC had abs under all those leather jackets" I commented. He smirked. "Oh get out of it!"

"Come on lets go explore, our new 'mansion' or 'house'" He chuckled taking my hand. My heart pounded. I slept with Chad. I had kissed him. And yet I hadn't? I was married to Chad Dylan Cooper. Am I gone insane.

We found 9 spare bedrooms and each had bathrooms. We found a gym and a garage.

"Whoa! Savage cars. This is the hummer I wanted all my life!" He spoke running his hand across the paint. I seen a yellow Porsche convertible in the corner with _S.C_ engraved into the hood.

"CHAD! I've wanted this car all my life, wait you don't think S.C stands for…" I asked.

"were supposed to be 'married' maybe" he said putting bunny ears around married.

"This is the car I wanted all my life. Ha! Those are your cars!" I told him clapping my hands.

"Wait, how do you know?" He asked I could hear the excitement in his voice. Its only cars.

"Look at the engraving in the side of each of the cars" I pointed.

'_Chad Dylan Cooper.'_

"This is unreal. I knew I would have this one day" He spoke proudly.

"Its just a car" I remarked. "Do you think we work?"

"I wouldn't see why not? I mean we have to have something when we have this place and the price of these car's" He whistled.

"How do you think we got together" I asked looking away.

"Uh…How about we ask someone…" He stuttered looking embarrassed.

"Who?" Then a great wave hit my head. I remember everything.

Sex with Chad, My job, how we met, The house, my car, My mom, Tawni and everything!

"Did you, just remember?" He asked me gulping. I nodded.

"Me too. So you really like me yesterday well 9 years ago?" He corrected himself. Ha! He liked me to. I could remember the story. He told me he liked me when I was 16.

"Says the one!" I huffed. He grinned.

"So…" He started. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wow who thought being married could be so difficult." I responded.

"Yup…How about we get something to eat." He asked. I nodded.

"So, did you get the flash back of the movies you were in?" I asked. "Who knew cooper would become the new James Bond?" I commented.

"Yea or you a new version of Lara croft / Charlie's angel" He smirked.

"Hey. I seem cool!" I retorted. He snorted.

"Yea sure. Apparently I thought you were hot in your last movie" He grinned. I hit him. I realised I was in my night gown. We walked and found the kitchen.

"Wow! This place is so awesome." I commented. A women came out and I nearly had a heart attack.

"Nina?" I asked. Nina. Why did that escape my lips.

"Yes Mrs. Cooper. Breakfast is waiting." She replied politely. Me and Chad exchanged strange looks before following her into to a large room with a massive glass clear table. And glass chairs. There was a two plates laid out with many forks and knifes.

I sat down as did Chad.

"Umm…How did you know her name?" He asked me.

"I have no idea. It came out of my lips before I could stop it" I muttered.

A number of people came in with trays full of pancakes and bacon.

"Ok, I could get used to this." He laughed.

"Me too!" I giggled. He smiled lovingly at ,me. I blushed.

They put the trays in front of us and Chad began tucking in. I glared at him.

"What? Its here for a reason and apparently its ours?" He chuckled. I shook my shoulders and grabbed two pancakes and some maple syrup.

He was laughing at me.

"What?" I asked. He leaned forward and licked my top lip. I was shocked.

"You had maple syrup!" He laughed. I huffed.

"That's perverted!"

"How is it. I've slept with you kissed you and were married" He exclaimed.

"True so you wouldn't mind if I…" I trailed off and kissed him. He kissed me back. Before I knew it we were making out. We both laughed in hysteric's.

"Um…"

"Yea…um…" He repeated. We ended up kissing again. I could never get used to this. Pure heaven.

"I could get used to this" He sigh.

"This is pure heaven" I exclaimed. He laughed at my stupid-ness.

"Ha!" He shrieked randomly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Tawni's married to Nico!" He chuckled I laughed with him. He was right an odd couple.

"So…" He began.

"So…" I repeated.

"Is it always going to be this awkward or are we going to actually spend it like we are actually married." He asked. I didn't blush, I knew what married life contained and yet I knew I wouldn't mind.

"I suppose." I agreed. We both laughed again. I looked at the forks.

"What's this fork for" He asked me holding up a tiny fork.

"I have no idea" I muttered. We both broke out in laughter again.

The maid's took up mine and Chad's plates. We went hand and hand to the bedroom. I had no idea what we were.

"What are we?" We both asked at the same time.

"Uh…" We both responded laughing.

"I guess. I have liked you since we were both 16." He told me.

"Well I kinda sorta…loved you" I muttered. He stopped short.

"You love me?" He asked.

"I guess. Well I know, it's just weird now." He nodded.

"Well then I guess I should tell you yesterday I figured out I love you…well yesterday 9 years ago" He corrected himself. He loved me. I jumped on him and attacked my mouth against his. We began making out. I'm kind of glad the phone rang. I wouldn't have known what to do next.

"Mrs. Cooper for you" A maid or something told me holding the phone out.

"Sonny? Oh my god. I woke up this morning married to Nico!" She screamed.

"Your kidding I woke up married to Chad!" I shrieked back.

"Your kidding! This has to be a joke. You don't like Chad?" She asked.

"Uh…I kind of do…"

"No way that's wrong and he is from the Falls! I don't like Nico. And apparently he doesn't know what happened either. I mean I did it with him!" She told me whispering the last part.

"This is strange. Maybe we should meet up? Where are you?" I asked.

"I don't have a clue." There was a pause "Oh I remember everything now. I live in Hollywood." She informed me. "Oh, Sonny I'm pr-pregnant and I haven't told Nico" she whispered. I shrieked dropping the phone.

Chad's arms snaked around my waist. I picked up the phone.

"Tell him. Meet us at star bucks in Hollywood at 3. Be there!" I commanded her.

I hung up.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Tawni is going through the same as us. Except she's pregnant!" I told him.

"What?" He yelled.

"Yes" I yelled back. We both stared at each other for a second before pouncing on each other again making out on the bed.

"Clothes" I told him. Jumping off the bed opening the door to a massive closet. "Nice" My name was all over the walls. In a yellow and blue colour scheme. There was a number of remotes. I could hear Chad swear.

I ran out to find him in something similar to mine. Except his had a table a mini fridge.

"How come you have a mini fridge!" I whined. He chuckled at my childish-ness. He passed me a soda out of it.

"Wow. This soda was made in 1928." He told me reading the can.

"Chad this isn't soda!" I spluttered coughing it out.

"I'm underage!" I screamed. He laughed and then it hit me. I was 26.

"Never mind" I muttered placing the can in the garbage.

I ran off and press all the 'open' buttons on the remotes. Another door popped open. It began speaking to me.

"_Welcome Mrs Cooper. Outfit for today…Selected." _An outfit come out on a hanger. "_Good-day" _The door closed. I took the outfit. It was nice but revelling.

It was a black and white striped body-con dress and a white leather jacket. The dress I was guessing would only come to mid-thigh. Music began playing. It was drop it low girl. I remember this song. I ran into the changing room at the end of my closet.

When I came out I hit my foot off the number of shoes rising from the ground.

"Crap!" I screamed. Ow!

"Stupid closet stupid shoes rising from the floor! Stupid!" I shrieked. I heard laughing. "Shut it Cooper" I yelled.

In the middle of the shoes a pair of black cages heels rose on a platform on there own. They were Prada. Everything I owned was fabulous. I grabbed the shoes and put them on. The had a zipper right up the centre of the 'cage' The were awesome.

I noticed a vanity were there were drawers.

I opened the first one and in it was a rake of gorgeous Tiffany's jewellery. It had a note written. _Chad's necklaces._ Chad gave me all these.

"Thanks Sonny" He shouted.

"Thanks Chad" I shouted. We both must have found a similar drawer.

I found a tiffany's locket with a black heart. It was pretty. I put it on. In the next drawer's I found rows of earring and bracelets and bangles and tiara's and other necklaces. It was girls heaven. I found a number of new bridge bangles and decided to wear them. I looked at myself. I was like 5"6. I had straight black hair. I looked good. Well actually not being bad but I looked really good.

I picked a pair of black and white leaf shaped dangly earring's.

Perfect. I sprayed some strawberry perfume.

"Wow." Chad commented.

"I didn't pick this." I told him.

"You didn't get a choice either" He realised. I looked Chad up and down; I didn't realise he had shorter hair that was gelled at the front. ( it looked good hot! ) He was wearing a t-shirt that shaped his ab's and a pair of blue washed jeans.

"Are you finished checking me out yet?" He asked joking.

"Yup."

"What time is it?" He wanted to know. I glanced at the clock in my closet.

"2.15." I told him. He kissed me. I laughed on his lips.

"What?" He asked grinning.

"Nothing, it's just, I would have never though this would have happened yesterday" I laughed. I kissed him again.

"Which car will we take?" He asked taking my hand.

"Oh the coolest one, I wonder do we own a limo?" I grinned. He laughed.

"Mr & Mrs Cooper!" A women called. "If you leave chauffeur have limo out front" She informed us. He looked at me and I grinned.

"Well we do have a limo" He chuckled. "And a driver"

"This is surreal." I commented. He squeezed my hand. I felt all woozy and bubbly. I kissed Chad. I can kiss him when I ever I want. Am I dreaming.

Obviously not Sonny.

We walked out the front of the house. It was fabulous. In front of the house was a mother of a hummer limo. I was massive. Chad's jaw dropped.

"You must be joking me" I coughed.

"How much money do we have?" He asked.

The driver which for some reasons I had the urge to call him Benny open the doors.

"Thanks Benny" I said I clasped my hand over my mouth. He nodded. Thank god I was right.

"How did you…?"

"I have no idea. I just thought he was called Benny." I laughed.

"Where to Mr.& Mrs Cooper?" Benny asked.

"Starbucks, Hollywood" He informed the driver.

I looked around there was a t.v. Two loungers that were made out of memory foam they were like beds. There was a fridge in the corner and a couple drawers. There was another television and a phone. There was loads of seats.

"This is awesome." I commented.

"Its that the only word you know how to use." He asked.

"Chad, paparazzi and how famous do you think we are?" I asked. I look of panic came over his face.

"Hey look at this." he said pointing at something that read emergency sunglasses.

"This could come in handy. " I noted pushing it down. It popped open and there was like 20 pairs of sunglasses. It was divided in half.

Each pair had our initials.

"So much for staying low" I commented. We both laughed. I picked out a pair of black ray-bans with white initials.

Chad just picked a pair of ray-ban aviators. His name was engraved on the glass of glasses. I laughed.

"Hot" I breathed on his neck. He chuckled and we began kissing. His tongue slid into my mouth and we were both fighting for dominance. I could feel his sweet breath on my lips. He sucked on my neck, I moaned quietly. He laughed. His tongue slid back into my mouth. We began kissing again.

"Mr. & Mrs. Cooper were here, people are looking and Mrs. & Mrs. Harris are here too." He told us.

We both looked in the mirror. I had a hickey on my neck.

"Chad how could you! How can I explain this to Tawni!" I shrieked at him.

He kissed me and I forgot about everything.

The door opened and we were fully exposed to the light.

He grabbed my hand. Everyone was trying to figure out who we were and then I heard

"it's the coopers!" And loads of people began screaming.

"Chad!" I yelled. He was lost in a bunch of people. As was I.

Two massive men stepped out from the drivers area of the limo.

They were fighting the people off. Body guards. Handy.

"Sonny!" A voice shouted. Tawni. "This is not fair."

Chad grabbed my hand again as the body guards hit off the people.

"Tawni, Nico Limo Now!" Chad called. They legged it towards the limo as did we. We got in safely. Putting our sunglasses into the drawer again.

"Sonny?" Two voices asked "Chad?" they asked again.

"TAWNI NICO!" I yelled. Chad laughed. Wow. Tawni was still blonde she had curly hair and was in a nice top and skinny jeans. Just a plain Jane outfit.

"Nico!" Tawni cried. "She looks…Gorgeous!" She whined into his shoulder.

Chad pulled me beside him. Hormones much?

"Ok what's going on?" We all asked.

"I have no idea" We all responded again. We all laughed. The limo took off.

"Mr. & Mrs. Cooper where to next. Home?" Benny asked.

"Yes please" I told him. Tawni raised an eyebrow.

"We don't have a driver or bodyguards. We only have 2 maids and a cook." She cried again. Chad laughed.

"Do you hear your self?" Chad remarked. I laughed. This is the life.

"First things first. How many maid's do you have.?" She asked. I laughed.

"Beyond the point" I coughed. I was grinning at Chad.

"Ugh this is sick. First I find out your married to him and now you like in love or something!" Nico finally spoke. "I can't be married to Tawni because… you have a fridge in your limo!" We were all in stitches.

"What happened to Zora and Grady and Portyln?" I asked. Everyone looked confused.

"Zora, isn't she like 22?" Chad asked. How did he know?

"She was my co-star on End of Vengeance" He informed us.

"And Grady…?" Tawni wondered.

"Hey guy's there's a picture of Grady's on this Grady's Cheese" Nico laughed.

"That's right. He opened up a cheese factory. He married Penelope correct?" Tawni asked. Penelope?

"Penelope from the falls Penelope?" I asked. Chad nodded. I felt something beep under my -cough- ass. A phone.

"Where the hell are you are you insane! Your all over Perez Hilton! Oscars tonight! And why are you hanging around with Tawni Harris? She's the face of Mac. The make-up! God get yourself and that egg-head of a husband home pronto! And prepare a speech both you! You had me out of my mind. Your lucky Phil and Milo told me you were here. Thank them!" She screamed at me. Why was I going to call her Michelle?

"Ok calm down Michelle and he isn't an egg-head and we were on Perez Hilton? And the oscar's? And speeches…What are we up for?" I asked. Grinning. Chad eyed me.

"Yes on Perez Hilton your lucky it was a nice heading. It was about having personal time. And Oscars 8.00pm sharp! Your up for Best actress and I'm almost sure your going to win and best voice-over. And you and Chad for best film he's for Best actor and best director. Best stunt and Oh! For the semi-awards. The dresses have been picked. Your sure to win best couple and Best dressed. Now good-bye and loose the Harris's" She told me before hanging up. Everyone in the limo was looking at me.

"We have to go home I wish we could show you the place but Michelle wants us home and that girl sounds like she's about to execute us. And we have the Oscars tonight, we will see you there?" I told them. They nodded.

"The Oscar's tonight seriously?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yea we are up for best film I'm up for best actress and best voice-over and you mister are up for best actor and best director and best stunt." I muttered in his ear. He shivered. I heard coughing.

"So anything you want to tell us Tawni?" I asked randomly. She was nervous.

She looked at Nico nodded.

"I'm pregnant" She stumbled. Chad & I burst out laughing.

"We know, you've been hormonal all day" I claimed. She began crying.

"Sorry!" She cried half laughing.

A few minutes later we pulled to a small-ish mansion about 2 sizes smaller then our house ( me & Chad's ).

"This is us." Tawni said climbing out. "I'll text you" she told me.

We began driving away.

"Weird" I finally spoke. "We seem to be like the new Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt" I laughed.

"That's exactly what you are" A voice said from behind the black thing to hide the driver. A magazine flew in front of us. _Mr. & Mrs Cooper. Hollywood eye candy. Kind Honest, Giving and Massive careers just like…who? You guessed it Mr. & Mrs. Cooper have everyone begging for them to be in movies. Just like a Mr. & Mrs. Pitt. _

"This is awesome." I finally gasped. He chuckled. "How did this happen over night?"

"It didn't, were 9 years later." He laughed. We were doing a lot of that. Laughing.

"Tawni and Nico seem to not like each other" I noticed.

"I rather like our new arrangement" He smirked.

I faked coughed "Pervert" and I coughed again.

"You make it sound so…unrealistic. I'm no longer a jerk-throb so I can sell my story to the press Sonny Munroe pervs on best actor ever Chad Dylan Cooper" He flashed my favourite smile.

"Number one: Its Allison Cooper and two I didn't perv on you and three if you win the best actor award then you can say you're the best actor ever!" I retorted.

"You told me cooper was a stupid last name and now your using it!" He fake gasped. I pulled myself on-top of him. I was practically breathing on him.

"This is a story you could sell" I said kissing him. We slid down the seats. His tongue slid into my mouth and I really wanted him. I've never felt this way before. It was weird connection. Emotionally and Physically.

"Back of the limo very classy" Someone called. We hadn't realized we pulled up at the house.

"We weren't doing anything" Chad scoffed.

"Because that's what it looked like, save celebrations for later, out go get ready Paolo has everything set up for you cooper!" Michelle told him.

"Which cooper" He asked laughing lightly. She pointed at him and he jogged into the house.

"Come with me missy!" she instructed me.

She dragged me to a room where stylist pulled at me.

One was at my hair and the other my make-up. I was the shoved into a room with this strapless moulded underwear corset with underwear on the bottom. It was black It looked like a swimming suit with padding on the bra and just normal boy short undies on the bottom. It was confusing I'm presuming this is my underwear. It was super comfy.

"Have you got your bodysuit on?" Michelle asked.

"Yup." I answered. She walked in. While I was in my underwear! Wait, it doesn't matter I'm 26! Ha take that.

She brought in a super long gorgeous black strapless dress with a slit. It was fabulous. She helped me slip it on. It zipped perfectly up my back. I was a size 3. Wow. I must work-out a lot. I looked sexy with my leg pepping out the slit that went up to mid-thigh. My hair was put into a bohemian wavy bun. My bangs were left out.

"She's defiantly going to get that award. Its daring sexy and sophisticated. It doesn't match her skinny tone. It isn't predictable. It shows her shape, boobs and her 'sex on legs' legs. There's nothing they can knock." Michelle said proudly. She was right. She said I had sex on legs; legs! Ha. I had a simple eye look. And a pair of dangly earrings. My wedding ring was polished and a pair of sexy pep-toes were brought into me. I was given a French tip on my toenails and fingernails. I gave myself a once over. Wow.

Good-Bye Silly Sonny Munroe from Wisconsin hello Sonny / Allison Cooper Sexy Hollywood actress.

9 years into the future ( still ) 

Leaving for the Oscars.

Chad Dylan Cooper's P.O.V

I stepped out Sonny was there I think I nearly choked on air. She was beautiful. Sexy and I wanted her. Not just cause of the way she looked. I love her. Were married why not?

She smiled at me. Oh god this was not happening to me? I wanted to take her down right now. Instead I gulped and kissed her.

We found another Limo waiting to take us to the Oscars. I couldn't wait personally.

Later after the oscars. ( couldn't be bothered to write about it )

I had won best film with Sonny. And Best actor and best stunt Sonny won best actress and voice over . Best couple and Best dressed couple we won also. Everyone nearly everyone mentioned us in there exceptions speeches. Even Tom Cruise. Sonny nearly had a heart attack when he mentioned us.

"I can't believe I won an Oscar!" She screamed. I kissed her sweetly.

She kissed back forcefully this time. Her tongue had gauged into my mouth. I felt like ripping off her dress right there.

"Again, it's a limo Chad!" Michelle laughed. God I'm sick of this one already.

"What ever Michelle" I said. We let Michelle take the awards. I was kind of tired. If I was sleeping with Sonny I would stay awake.

We both walked into our closets. I heard her shrieking. About how she could not wear that to bed. Hopefully it was revealing. -insert cocky grin here- I laughed. The machine gave me a white beater and a pair of boxers. I liked this machine already.

9 years into the future ( still )

Cooper estate / mansion

Sonny P.O.V

I walked into my closet. I let the machine do the picking. It gave me a satin slip and a sexy corset bra and boy shorts ( that matched ) The corset came to my bellybutton. It was a soft pink. The slip was black with soft pink ribbon.

"No way am I wearing this you stupid machine!" I shrieked. I heard Chad chuckle in the distance. I'll wear it and see what he thinks of the machine then.

I slipped into the clothes. I had to say I like it. Apart from the revealing part. It was pretty. It came with a satin kimono wrap which was almost see-through.

"I hate you, you stupid machine" I screamed before walking straight into Chad.

"How come you got decent pajama's I got skimpy and skimpier." I complained. I knew he couldn't see.

"Your wearing a robe Sonny your hardly skimpy and skimpier." He mimicked.

When were making our way to the bed.

"Are you sure its not skimpy?" I said letting the robe fall. His face. Ha!.

"N…No…it's not that bad" he stuttered.

"I suppose…" I trailed off. I climbed into bed. It was quite frustrating why wouldn't he just take me already. I kissed him on his lips and then I was happy. His lips were forceful on mine. His tongue slid in. We were like all over the place squealing with delight. Well I was. He lost his shirt leaving his 6-pack in front of me. I think my heart set of palpations. I threw my slip over the other side of the room. He lowered him self on me. He was kissing me jaw and my neck down to just above my bra / corset. I took his mouth again and I wrapped my leg around his waist. I pressed his body against mine. I could feel his bump between my legs. It turned me on big time. He moaned in my mouth, It caused me to shiver he felt me shiver.

We got under the covers lost our underwear and the rest was history.

Best Moment ever.

I felt like jumping around the place. Technically that was my first time. I seen a phone beep. I pulled a sheet over my body. It was Tawni.

_Can I go to your house? - T_

_Sure see you soon - S_

I popped into my dressing room. I curled my hair and got some cute underwear. All I owned underwear wise was skimpy. I let the machine do my picking. It picked out a white cocktail dress that went over one shoulder. I then picked some Red wedged heels. Some red bangles were left on the table, so I presumed I should wear them.

"Mrs. Cooper Tawni Harris, waiting in the Tea room." Bree told me.

"Chad!" I whispered. "Chad! Wake up!"

He open his eyes.

"What?" He asked moaning.

"Tawni's here." I told him. He nodded and closed his eyes again. "LAZY!"

I walked down the stairs. Tawni was in a dress also. Trying to impress much?

"Hey!" I called. Her jaw dropped. "What wrong"

"Your house you, your more famous than me" She explained. "I can't believe I had sex with Nico and I don't even like him and he doesn't like me either!" She exclaimed. She hugged me. This is not Tawni.

My stomach rumbled. I forgot that I hadn't eaten anything.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. She nodded slightly.

"So…How's Mr. Cooper" She grinned following me to the kitchen.

"He's -" I was cut off by Michelle taking food out of my mouth.

"What I was eating that!" I whined.

"No you weren't. Here, have some carrots." She told me handing me a carrot.

"What? Why the hell would I eat a carrot rather than chocolate!" I demanded to know.

"Size!" She exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm insulted by that I hope you realise!" I pouted.

"Listen it was nice seeing you Mrs. Harris but I have to take Allison to lunch" She shooed her off.

"Hey! First the carrots and now this" I whined. Tawni hugged me good-bye.

"Gym now!" Michelle instructed me. "You would swear you have no idea how to do anything with your life." I frowned at this.

"I'm not going to the gym! I am not eating that carrot giving me the chocolate back!" I sulked.

"Allison Sonny Cooper don't you dare walk away from me!" She exclaimed.

I stuck my tongue out.

"What are you my mother! God. I'm 24..25...26! Let me live my life! Now give me my chocolate back!" I heard a voice chuckling from the doorway. I ignored it.

"You will go and eat your carrot!" She said putting it in my hand.

"No way! Its gross! And its orange! I have good eyesight. Now the chocolate"

She still wouldn't give to me. She gave me no choice. I took off my heels and ran. I jumped on her back.

"What are doing?" She asked.

"Taking back what's rightfully mine!" I said sternly.

"God have your chocolate!" She gave up handing it to me. I smiled and turned around to face Chad who was in stitches laughing at me. I grinned.

I took a massive chunk out.

"Yuck! This is Soya!" I exclaimed spitting it on the counter.

"Yes! Because normal chocolate is fattening" Michelle called from the dining room. My jaw dropped.

"Are you bloody kidding me. I've had a high metabolism all my life." I spluttered.

"And you going to depend on that?" She asked in a high voice.

"Screw this I'm going to get me some real chocolate" I told them throwing the Soya chocolate in the bin.

"No your not. Interview in an hour." She sang. I pouted. Arms slid around my waist.

"Look on the bright side they might have chocolate at the interview" He whispered in my ear. I smiled. I sighed happily. I kissed him lightly.

"Down a glass of lemon juice. There asking you to sing your new single" She informed me. I nearly chocked.

"I…I can't…I don't sing" I told her.

"Yes you do, you wrote it." She laughed. I stared a Chad blankly.

"Oh dear" I gulped. She dragged me off. She put me in a land rover and told the driver to step on it. I don't like Michelle.

"So your singing Got Dynamite. Oh, any questions you don't want to be asked?" She asked. I shook my head. I just hope the lyrics will come to me.

_**9 years later ( still )**_

_**Cassidy Cullen Show ( the new opera ) **_

_**Allison 'Sonny' Cooper / Munroe's P.O.V. ( interview - No,1's P.O.V )**_

( _italic's = Interviewer I.E Cassidy Cullen _**Bold = Allison 'Sonny' Cooper. )**

_Cassidy Cullen: __Welcome to the show everyone! Welcome to the show Allison. We managed to get one of Hollywood's biggest stars Allison Cooper! _

_So tell us Allison a question everyone has been dying to know, what's it like being Mrs. Cooper._

**Allison Cooper : ****Honestly? I wake up with a massive grin on my face each morning. Theres nothing better then knowing that the vain of your existence is lying there next to you, even if he is spaced out. ( laughs )**

_Cassidy Cooper: __So we know you started in So random! Are you going to tell us how you met him? _

**Allison Cooper: ****So random was the best thing I ever did. I met him on a frozen yogurt run for the cast. I was dressed up as waiter for a sketch. I was wearing a fat suit. Which may not have been the best thing to wear.**

**He seemed to think I was a waiter himself and began telling me what he wanted to order at the time he had a massive ego. I mean so big he might have needed another head to keep it afloat ( laughs ) **

**I was star-struck from meeting TV's CDC! He signed a picture and left. I read the picture and he was thanking me for the yogurt. I found out he stole my yogurt and our parking spot. **

**After that the rivalry started. I used him for fake dates. Eventually the line between fake and reality started to fade. **

**Well when it really started when we were visited by Selena Gomez. **

**We may have had a flirty scene. It was so funny at the time. He told me I had pretty hair and the fight was all like**

"**If I want to think Sonny has pretty hair I will" **

**And I was all "And if I want to think Chad has sparkly eyes I will"**

**Selena got really mad and stormed off the set screaming "Your right, you don't like each other. You perfect for each other" Yea…We made her really mad. After that we hung out and became 'frenimies' I don't personally think that was enough because we went on a fake date again and ended up having to kiss each other for real. And then…the fake was completely gone. We hid from our cast for along time. Until we ended up on the cover of Tween Weekly, kissing. **

**Thinks were really awkward. But Chad's egoistical self shined through again and ended up ending things. But I knew myself that it wouldn't last. At the time I actually thought he was a schizophrenic. **

**He came to my house. And he didn't just arrive he made an entrance. As if arriving on a Helicopter wasn't enough he brought my cast and made them say they were ok with it. I think I might have cried. (laughs and wipes tear )**

_Cassidy Cooper:_ Whoa! You remember ever single detail. He really has lost his attitude since he met you ( Allison grins ) Any babies in the future?

**Allison 'Sonny' Cooper:**** Not now. Maybe one day. I'm only 26. Which yes, most people married at my age would be pregnant at this age but I have 4 years till I'm 30. By then I might be settled down. ( Smiles )**

_Cassidy Cooper: __So your single Got Dynamite. Any future album?_

**Allison Cooper:**** I'm not being ungrateful. But I hope not. Acting is only what I want to do. I have sang in the past. I'm one of those girls **

**Who goes to the shower and sings her heart, making up lyrics randomly. The only reason this single is out is because I want to give something back all proceeds go to charity which I don't think anyone knows. **

_Cassidy Cooper; _We didn't know that but now Allison cooper with her new single Got Dynamite.

_I can take your hand and lead you to the water_

_I can't make feel you feel what you don't feel…_

The lyrics came to me. I had no stage fright either. I had to answer all the Chad questions which was really uncomfortable since I hadn't experienced them all yet. Well I had. But I hadn't.

Michelle had just said good job and then we left. She was always on her PDA.

"Do you ever give that thing a rest?" I asked.

"It's the thing that keeps your life together" She laughed.

We pulled up at the house and I seen Chad and a load of other boys ( or men ) Playing football. I rolled my eyes as they were tackling.

"I'm not even going to ask" I sigh. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Who are they" I asked Michelle.

"Are you forgetting everything it's basically, just the usual, Taylor Lautner, James Conroy, Devon Simons, Trevor Lemmings, Joe Jonas, Nick Jonas, Channing Tatum Jake T Austin, and I think Kellan Lutz." She informed me. I think my jaw might have dropped. All those hotties' in my house.

I wondered what I could do for entertainment. I took off my shoes and wondered around the house.

I found a computer room and logged on to twitter.

_Allison Cooper: First time for spare time in ages. Chad playing football and me at home any suggestions? _

I waited about 5 minutes to re-check and I had already got 10,956 suggestions.

_Allison Cooper: One of you guys suggested a meet up. That would be fun right? Going shopping. Anyone in L.A area want to meet up and hang out? I promise star bucks all the way! ;p_

About 5 minutes later I had a bunch of people maybe 75 say that they could and some said they couldn't.

_Allison Cooper; Ok compromise guys! How bout' we meet tomorrow at Biltmore tomorrow I'll get a room and I'll answer any questions personally? Maybe afterwards we could grab smoothie or coffee on me of course! Just to say a massive thank you! .x _

Everyone was really happy with this. I decided to get on to booking a room, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

I ran around the house looking for the phone. I eventually found one. I then realised they probably wouldn't believe I was actually me. Not being cocky.

I put the phone back on the hook.

I ran to the garage and looked for a pair of keys. I didn't know how to work these cars. I eventually found an electric remote thing. I didn't need to go into the ignition to start the car. I just needed it near me.

I climbed into the car and drove out. I decided on keeping the roof up. I found a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

I arrived at the hotel and I parked my car. I found a purse into the glove compartment. It had loads of credit cards and Lazer cards and when I opened the money compartment I nearly died. I've never had that much money in my purse before.

I walked up to the receptionist.

"Um hi I'd like to book a conference room for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Uh yea sure it's going to cost you though. Name and form of I.d please."

I took of my glasses.

"Allison Cooper, License or credit card?" I asked. I think her face nearly hit the floor.

"Your really holding the meeting for fans tomorrow then?" She asked.

I nodded. Handing her my license.

"Do you want any snack or drinks?" She asked.

"Do people get hungry and thirsty fast?" I asked. She nodded briefly.

"I guess then, give me everything you have and soda and I saposed wine or champagne for the legal people." I told her. She began typing in.

"Ok so the total amount for the room & snacks comes to a total of 5,785 dollars, credit card, laser or cash?" She asked. I handed her my Laser. I remembered my pin just in time. I entered it and she handed my a receipt.

"Oh can you do me a favour?" I asked her. She smiled.

"You want me to do y…you a favour?" She gasped.

"Could you comment on my twitter making it official that I booked a room. I don't want people thinking I'm going to bail." I told her. She said she would and I left. I put my sunglasses back on.

I got into my car and drove off. I put the roof down this time.

When I arrived at the house, you'll never guess who was there. _Selena Jonas!(Gomez )_

"Sonny? I haven't seen you in so long!" She shrieked.

"No way!" I shrieked back in reply.

"Yea I'm here to wait for my stupid husband" She laughed.

"Nick isn't as stupid compared to Chad!" I snorted.

We walked in to the kitchen talking about life and stuff. They guys still hadn't finished and I had a funny feeling they would be messing around all night so I put in a DVD. I asked Bree nicely to bring in some snacks.

"Oh my god I love this movie, don't you think its awesome" She laughed.

"Oh yea so awesome seeing my husband making-out with Erin Salmon" I rolled my eyes.

We got captivated in a different movie a scary one. Just then they all came into the room scary the daylights out of Selena & I. We both ended up screaming and then nearly splitting our sides laughing.

"Oh there watching 'I'm watching you'" Joe laughed.

"I'll have you know its quiet scary" I defended.

"Sure it is." They all echoed.

"Way to gang up on me." I pouted.

"It's not scary at all its about a girl who get possessed and stalks people and then kills them in there dreams" Chad scoffed.

"She's evil with her scary purple eyes and black hair!" I said defending myself again.

"aw…is she coming to get you" Taylor chuckled.

"Omg! Don't joke. What if it does happen. Thanks for jinxing me!" I shrieked.

"Seriously?" Joe asked.

"Yes! Seriously, strange things are happening lately!" I retorted.

"Like what?" Joe asked again.

"You guys are still standing here is what go away I want to finish this movie." I shooed them.

"We want to watch" James whined.

"Tough luck Conroy move it!" I said half serious - half joking.

"Oh you got pawned!" Joe laughed.

"Oh go away go play something boring like you usually do." I whined.

"Fine" Chad moaned. They all walked off and Chad trailed behind try to kiss me I pushed him off.

"You smell" I smirked. Pushing him on his way. He frowned.

"See what I have to put up with?" I said to Selena. She nodded in agreement.

We watched the movie again. This really scary part came on where the little girl started singing in Spanish. Which I understood, because I'm fluent. I began screaming it was scary Selena didn't seem fazed because she didn't understand. I think I might have screamed the house down. All the lads ran in. I buried my head in a pillow. Screaming.

"What's wrong?" Joe laughed.

"She's screaming at that girl singing in Spanish" Selena told them.

"Wow! She's singing in Spanish" They all laughed.

"Do you know what she's saying! It creepy. And scary. I think I'm going to die myself" I screamed into the pillow.

"I don't speak Spanish" Joe laughed again.

"Well I do. And I'm not going to be able to sleep now. Maybe that's why you thought this movie wasn't scary" I retorted.

"Highly doubtful." He chuckled.

"Wow your humor is so original. Turn the movie off I can't watch anymore." I begged. They all laughed at me.

"Screw you guys!" I said giving them the evils. I shooed them off.

I drank some soda. And about a half hour later after talking her and Nick left along with Joe Jake, Taylor Devon and the rest. I began cleaning up when Sara another maid came in and told me she would clean it. I thanked her since I was exhausted.

I went up 2 flight's of stairs to mine and Chad's bedroom. I heard the shower running so he must have been taking a shower. I myself had a shower I dried my hair. I then went to my closet to find a new bag in my dressing room.

It was Channel.

I opened it and inside was a bag. It was black and white suede. With the Channel logo. _Well done today - Michelle.x_

Aw she does have a heart.

I opened up my pyjama part of my wardrobe instead of letting the machine pick. The closest thing I could find to decent was a purple tank top like PJ top and a pair of boy short underwear like bed shorts. I took off my jewellery.

I took out my phone and went to twitter.

_Allison Cooper: __Tomorrow's a new day 1.00pm be there at the Biltmore or be square its official I have the room! Night Guys x - And Chad says night to! lol_

I logged off and skipped out of my closet. Chad was on his phone texting away.

"Hey you!" I greeted him.

"Hey babe" He said not really taking his eyes from his phone.

"Seriously you have problems with that blog of yours!" I laughed.

He pouted still typing away on his phone.

"It's my space actually." He defended him self. He closed his phone down and threw his shirt over the other end of the room. I was always captivated by his beauty.

He fell back into the bed.

"How long do you think we'll be in this time?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I have a funny feeling we wont be back for ages." He answered me. I traced the planes on his chest. He sigh contently.

"I'm not that tired" I admitted honestly.

"Me either" He replied. I traced the shape of his abs and he shivered under my touch. I smiled weakly.

"So have fun tonight?" I asked him.

"Yea, it's funny to meet James and the falls guys 9 years later" He laughed.

"God it's only 10pm." I giggled. He looked at me with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Don't you dare look at me Chad Dylan Cooper with those eyes" I growled. We both ended up laughing at how his charm still worked.

I would never get tired of those eyes or abs.

I ended up lying across his chest looking up at the bed canvas.

"Sonny…" He whined. I knew what he wanted. And I laughed.

"Chad…" I copied. He grinned. Attacking me with kisses.

I kissed him back allowing his tongue to slip in to my mouth. As we were having a tongue fight I could feel his hands rubbing circles on my stomach. I think I may have melted. I've never been teased like that before. I couldn't take it anymore I pulled my top over my head. Leaving me in just my boy shorts and bra. He was in his pyjama boxers. He kissed all down my throat.

I couldn't hold the moan in any longer, so I let it out. He chuckled lightly on my neck. His weight was more on top of me then before. One of my legs wrapped around his torso bringing his weight down on my further. I had to admit his weight on top of me turned me on, badly. He leaned down further. Did I say just badly I meant really badly like I swear to god I might seduce you if you don't hurry up. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Having sex again.

He returned to my mouth I open mouthed kissed him. I felt him sucking on my neck.

"Grrr… I hate you!" I moaned into his chest.

"No you don't you love me and I love you" He whispered in my ear

I shivered as his voice echoed down my eardrums.

"I really do love you" I finally spoke. He nibbled on my ear making my sense go into over-drive. He groped my ass and that did it for me. I pounced on him. Yes pounced. But I couldn't help it. He was like feeling me up and I just couldn't wait. He laughed. He pulled the cover over us. He was the one moaning this time. And then he removed his boxers.

"I Love you more than anything" He finally spoke.

I woke up feeling so happy. I really did. I could feel that one of my legs was slipped between Chad's and He was kissing my bare shoulder.

"Morning, Sonshine" He whispered in my ear. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Morning…" Muttered into his chest.

"You better get dressed baby I heard about the Biltmore." He told me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 9.47am"

"Can't we just stay like this for an hour?" I begged. He agreed. I yawned.

"Last night took a lot out of you then" He noticed, chuckling slightly.

"It did" I sighed. He began running his finger along the shape of my body.

I was breathing heavily under his touches.

I must have drifted off because when I woke up Chad was gone. I'm annoyed at that. I would have stayed for him.

I picked up the sheets and walked to my closet. I picked out a tight black body-con dress with a sweetheart line. It was backless and had two stripes on each side crossing my shoulders. It looked like a skirt from the back.

I picked a pair of white heels with an ankle strap that had a buckle. I grabbed a classic Juicy Couture bag.

_Allison Cooper: Leaving the house now! So excited. Black is positively my favourite colour. _

I ran down to the garage nearly tripping over my own feet. I noticed one of Chad's car's were gone.

_To; Chad; Where are you? From; Sonny._

_From; Chad To; Sonny; Just driving around got bored of you snoring ;p_

_To Chad; Thanks. See you later. From; Sonny._

I climbed into my car. When I arrived it was buzzing with people.

I went in to the reception and I was glad I had sunglasses. I got the room. I told the receptionist to let them in, in ten minutes.

I walked into the room. It was beautiful. I arranged the seats with the help of staff. I arranged it into a semi circle.

I greeted everyone.

"Hey everyone. Sorry Chad couldn't be here to day." I told them. Most of them didn't seem fazed.

"Any questions" I asked. Loads of hands raised in the air.

"How did you get the part on So random!" A girl I think she told me her name was Mary.

"I posted a funny video on the internet. It was only a joke at the time" I laughed at the memory.

"How does it feel to go from Wisconsin Girl to Hollywood Eye candy?" Another girl asked. I laughed at that question.

"What do you mean eye candy?" I asked nearly falling off my chair laughing

"All the boys having posters of you. Being voted the sexiest women alive. Oscars. The house the life" She exclaimed.

"I am completely grateful. It feels awesome. But at the same time imagine waking up and having to plan your day out. And if you say something apologizing isn't going to fix it. They blow it way out of proportion. Like that time 9 years ago with Chad. He pushed a puppy away because it was trying to pee on his leg." I recalled.

"When you first got married people said it was because of a publicity stunt." A girl told me.

"I really don't know how to answer that apart from the fact that I would give everything away for Chad. I was 16 when I first met him. I actually used to 'hate' him. Not really it was because of my cast. I can't answer for him, but I know how I feel." I told them.

"And style" Some one asked.

"I love forever 21. I always will. Its an amazing place. I used to have this saying, if you come out of Forever 21 without anything it's a sin." I giggled. "My style has changed a lot since I was 16. I wasn't responsible for that change. When your playing different characters all the time, you tend to take in little tips from each stylist on set." I said honestly.

"How about Tawni Hart?" Someone asked me.`

"Tawni is lovely. I know she can definitely have her 'I'm pretty' moments. But she definitely has a caring streak to her. She may not show it but you will find it." I responded.

"Any crazy talent's?" A women asked.

"Well…" I laughed. "It's not that crazy but I can detach my shoulder from my body" I said. They all were waiting to see. So I pushed it out. I could see a few people cringe. I pushed it back in.

"Anyone you hate?"

"I don't 'hate' people I just dislike them and try to spend as little time as possible with them. But either way, no I don't really dislike someone. I used to dislike the whole Mackenzie Falls. But now we have grown on and matured"

I answered.

"Favourite shoes?" A girl asked.

"Well being honest this has always been a bit of an embarrassing thing to say but it's definitely croc's they have always been so different." I laughed.

I got asked loads of different questions and then when we were finished I mixed in with loads of people. Talking to them. My favourite was a girl my age. She was really down to earth. Her name was Nikki. She was awesome.

I gave her my phone number and she gave me hers.

Afterwards a group of us I think 7 or so went to star bucks.

"So what are you majoring?" I asked them.

"English" A girl called Rochelle said.

"English? Do you want to be author or something?" I wondered.

"Well, something like that. I've always wanted to be a poet." She told me.

"That's totally awesome!" I laughed on a serious note.

"Its better hanging out with people have proper dreams" I told them honestly.

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked.

"I'm living my dream, already. It's nice to hang around people who want to work for there dreams. I didn't. I don't think many people in Hollywood do. When you hang out with celeb's it's either for publicity or to boast. There's the odd celebrity though who is just fantastic" I said.

After speaking to them and hanging out with them for awhile I went home to find about 5 people there all dressed in suits. They looked like they were about to kill me.

"Now Allison, we were impressed with you fan gathering. Where not going to talk about that" They told me. I relaxed at that stage.

They lead me to a dining room I hadn't been in yet.

"Now your getting to that stage in your career, where your going to take a break. But obviously you still need to be in the tabloids." A women told me.

"Continue?" I asked.

"Well…Your married. Your nearly 30. Well four years. There's one thing missing. " The girl informed me. That's when I started to have a panic attack. I knew what was missing. A baby.

"We think that if your ready its time for you to have a baby." A man said.

"Excuse me?" I coughed.

"A baby, get pregnant." The man repeated.

"Yes, I heard you. This is ludicrous" I scoffed. Michelle gave me warning eyes.

"Mrs. Cooper, just think about it ok?" The women asked before all her people picked up and left. I might have went in to a state of shock. A baby. Of course I want a baby. But I can't have one. It just not right. I'm in the future. I would love a baby. I ran upstairs and fell on the bed crying my eye's out.

_Future still_

_Cooper estate _

_Chad's P.O.V_

Michelle had to be kidding me a baby. A baby. They wanted us to have a baby.

I can't believe I hadn't thought of that before.

Of course I want a baby. Especially Sonny's baby. It's just since where not together in our own time - Yet. We will be though. I will love of it of course. With everything I have. This is completely new. Wow.

Again. Wow.

I wonder what Sonny said? I mean she has to carry it. I went up to the bedroom to find Sonny crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked. She didn't look in fact she turned completely away from me. I sat down on the bed and rubbed her back.

"Sonny?" I asked again. I pulled back her hair. She shivered away from my touch.

"Do you know?" She sobbed into the pillow.

"I guess…It's just weird but we will be back in our own time soon. We can't deprive the other Sonny & Chad. This really isn't our choice" I told her honestly.

"I know. Can you get me aspirin?" She asked.

"Sure" I said before jumping off the bed.

As soon as I walked out Michelle was coming up the stairs.

"Michelle I don't feel myself, I don't think I know what Chad would want. I just can't remember" I lied. I wanted to get information.

"Really, I'm surprised Allison didn't jump up and down I mean you always said after 4 years of marriage you would have a baby. You always used to talk about it. Non-stop. Mackenzie this Dannie that." She said before turning the corner. So I would want a baby. We both wanted a baby.

I returned to the room with aspirin and water.

She took the water and tablet's out of my hands. She took the tablets and lied down.

I sigh. I'd love to know what she thinks. I'm so frustrated.

"Sonny, you have to get pyjama's on." I told her.

"Yea, sorry I'm being such a nark." She responded. She picked her self up from the bed and paddled into her closet.

I did the same. I Washed the gel out of my hair. Then I realised I just wanted a shower.

After the shower I got ready for bed. I rubbed my hair with a towel and spiked it up at the front since my hair was still damp. I walked out and Sonny was in bed reading a magazine.

"What are you reading?" I asked her.

"A magazine if it weren't already plainly obvious." She laughed.

"Ok Ok, I get it" I held up my hand's in defence.

"It say's here that were the perfect celebrity couple" She scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Right" I said dragging the 'I'. She hit me lightly before returning her gaze to the magazine. I took my phone out since I wasn't that tired.

I looked on the internet. There was nothing new apart from Tawni Hart get's the sack from Mac. She apparently had got a fat baby bulge and went to a commercial shooting in sweat pants. I had to laugh at that. I never thought I'd see the day.

I went on to twitter. I looked over at Sonny who was also on her phone.

_Allison Cooper : I think Chad need's to stop using his phone at bed time ;)_

She wrote that on my wall. I could see the grin on her face.

_Chad Dylan Cooper to Allison Cooper: Touché. Maybe you should put away the magazine. _I wrote back.

_Allison Cooper: I'll put the magazine and the phone down if you put your phone down, which isn't going to happen so in your face cooper ;)_

That made me laugh.

_Chad Dylan Cooper to Allison Cooper.: I will too put it down and technically by saying in your face cooper your rubbing it in your own face. So now who's face is it in Mrs COOPER._

_Allison Cooper: It's in both of our face. And you still haven't put your phone down. Our twitter followers must think we don't have voices! (:_

_Chad Dylan Cooper Allison Cooper : You don't have a voice…Unless I tickle you…_

_Allison Cooper: Oh you wouldn't dare if you did I would send your number to fan girls! So they can stalk you!_

_Chad Dylan Cooper Allison Cooper: I highly doubt that. Would you really want fan girls texting me everyday. I repeat GIRLS. Oh yea so I would dare! __J_

_Allison Cooper: Your evil. E-V-I-L. Fine then I'll hit you across the head with the magazine I'm reading. How about that! _

_Chad Dylan Cooper: Really a magazine I'm shaking out of my skin! NOT. _

_Allison Cooper: I hate you_

_Chad Dylan Cooper: Yea, right. You love me._

_Allison Cooper: Sadly I do -insert tear drop here- And stop looking in at my phone CDC, I don't look into yours. Do I?_

_Chad Dylan Cooper: __J__ You can if you want I don't mind! _

_Allison Cooper: Were going to be the laughing stock of Twitter! We must really not have anything better to do…;) _

_Chad Dylan Cooper: One : I don't mind being a laughing stock. As long as it isn't the Jelly ones with the vegetables in there just not nice ;) And two: We obviously don't have anything better to do since were about20 inches away from each other physically. We should get a dog! __J_

_Allison Cooper: So the puppy-shover wants a puppy. News flash! OMG._

"The dog was clearly about to pee on me so I pushed it away!" I defended myself.

"Really Chad Really?" She asked.

"I hate it when you steal my lines."

"Yea right, you love it really." She grinned.

_Chad Dylan Cooper: Stop stealing my lines. And yes 'SONNY' I want a dog! I think we should only communicate by twitter. _

_Allison Cooper: Do you Really want to communicate only by twitter? ;) feel what I mean yet Cooper? ;) It's all in the heart ;)_

She was rubbing her leg into between mine.

_Chad Dylan Cooper: I feel exploited. Who knew you could be evil. And what's with the winky winky faces ;) ;) _

_Allison Cooper: I knew I could be evil. And how am I exploiting you! I have no idea what you mean. And the winky face explains it all CDC._

She grinned over her phone before lightly touching my leg again.

_Chad Dylan Cooper: I feel violated. Can you call the cops on your wife. ;) And grinning Mrs. Cooper will get you no were._

_Allison Cooper: Believe me you don't want to call the cops on me. Because I am your wife and you love me soooooo much. _

_Chad Dylan Cooper: Why would I believe you. After tonight I feel violated and I'm beginning to think were is Allison Cooper gone! _

_Allison Cooper: YOU FEEL VIOLATED! Yea right. Imagine how I've felt these past few years! The last few day's to be exact! _

_Chad Dylan Cooper: Yea right violated. Pfft! We should watch a movie!_

_Allison Cooper: Yes movie time! It's only 10.00pm. I have an idea. I stay here and get cozy while you go get the movies and snacks! Perfect plan! _

_Chad Dylan Cooper: How about this. You give me a foot massage while I watch the movie and eat all the popcorn, which thanks to Michelle its Soya! Thank you Michelle - Note Sarcasm here!_

_Allison Cooper: She destroys everything even chocolate. =[ Can't we order take out it isn't that late. Again I have an Idea. You order take out I'll stay here and be cosy! _

_Chad Dylan Cooper: I have a real plan. You go get the remote for the tv. We can see if there's anything we can watch on Cable and if not we can rent a movie? Maybe we should just drive to take out and go to the video store it's open till mid-night. _

_Allison Cooper: Sound's like a plan! Do you think the pyjama look is in right now. If not we better go get out of our pyjamas._

_Chad Dylan Cooper: Oh I don't mind watching you ;)_

_Allison Cooper: That is going to earn you no kisses from me for a whole week! Dirty minded cooper!_

_I didn't notice the amount of comment's we were getting. Most people were saying how cute we were and everything. So people said things about how we were like teenagers. And some guys which made me really mad; they were jealous of how I could say things like that to Sonny. And The girls were begging for my number off Sonny. _

"You have a very very dirty mind Cooper" Sonny laughed.

"You love my very dirty mind"

"Go get dressed!" She waved me off laughing.

I walked into my closet and grabbed a plain white v-neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans and just a pair of golf vans. I grabbed a leather jacket and gelled my hair.

I looked through my car key's. People knew we were going to the video store so we better stay low. The car that was the least flashiest was a BMW. I stuck a pair of aviators on my t-shirt.

"Are you ready?" I shouted.

"Just getting my shoes on!" She called. She came out wearing a pair of black high waisted shorts she had a white and baby pink plaid cami stuck tucked in. She had converse tongues on her feet.

"Ready?" I repeated.

"To the car!…Or at least one of them" She laughed.

"What are we going to get for take-out?" I asked.

"Sushi or maybe Mc Donald's?" She suggested.

"Sushi"

"Sushi it is!"

We walked in to the garage and I pressed the button on the car. The light's flashed on the front of it. It was a sleek black BMW convertible.

"Can I drive?" Sonny asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Let me think No!" I exclaimed. She climbed in the passenger seat pouting.

My phone beeped in my back pocket.

_Allison Cooper: Chad wont let me drive how mean is that. And to think I let him pick take out._

"Really Sonny? How is twitter going to help you?" I asked amused.

"They'll tell you your mean!" She said sticking her tongue at me. I chuckled and pressed the button to open the garage door. I sat in the car and started the ignition.

_Chad Dylan Cooper: You said Mc Donald's or sushi…Massive choice. And plus my car my rules! And now I cant drive and tweet. _

"Your so mean. Make that 2 weeks without kisses" She grinned before turning to the window.

"Really? I doubt you'll last" I sang. I kept driving till we got to a blockbusters.

"Is this to close and obvious?" I wondered.

"Yea, drive to Santa Monica" Sonny instructed me.

"That's nearly 20 minutes away." I complained. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ok OK!" I gave up. I drove straight there and I parked on the side of the curb.

"Glasses time Cooper. Do you have a rental card for Cinefile?" She asked me.

"No…" I trailed off.

"Better bring your license's" She told me.

We walked hand in hand to the video store. I was busy trying to look at the trailer's for each movie. A trailer came on with me in it. I look good as a police officer.

"You can arrest me any day" Sonny laughed pulling me towards the movies.

I browsed over a couple movies. I seen one with that look good so I read the summary.

_Sara was a quite girl who kept to her self. Everyone one wondered what her story was. Meet Brad. He want's to find out about her. He get's him self in so deep he wish he didn't. Brad discovers the True meaning of Vegas. Sara Vegas._

It was an action movie. It wasn't the best on the shelf. Sonny was looking at two movie covers.

"I'm not watching a chick flick" I shouted to her. She sigh and put the two DVD's back on the shelf.

"Fine have it your way. What do you want to watch?" she asked.

"The hangover three." I told her grinning.

"How many of them did them make! No way it's a crap movie."

"Are you kidding me?" I looked at her as if she was insane.

"No, I'm serious."

"What about a scary movie?" I asked.

"Only if it doesn't have a scary Spanish singing girl or a rapist" She told me.

"That rules out half of the horror DVD's." I laughed.

"Can I help you?" A man working in the store asked. He was totally checking Sonny out. How dare he. My Sonny. Am I right here or what?

"Yea were looking for a movie that isn't appalling, gross or too chick flicky." Sonny described.

"Well there's about two movies. Kill Bill 5 or Killers 2." He told us holding up two cases. He wasn't focusing on find us a DVD. He was more focusing on something else. I felt like ripping his head off.

"I haven't seen any Kill Bills" Sonny told him.

"Uh…Me either…Get the second one" I said stuttering slightly. I was to busy sending death glares.

"Follow me" The man told us. He lead us to the counter. "You two are so familiar"

"Yea…" Sonny grinned sheepishly.

"do you have a card or do you want to register." He asked.

"We'll register." Sonny told him.

"ID and fill out this form" He instructed her. I passed him my driver's licenses.

"Your joking?" The man scoffed looking at the ID. I removed my sunglasses.

"No way dude this is awesome!" The man nodded handing the ID back.

"Here the forms filled out" Sonny said handing him the form and pen.

"Just sign the bottom of the card and it will be 5 bucks" He said. I handed him the money as Sonny signed the card.

"Where should we get the sushi?" Sonny asked typing away on her phone.

My phone beeped before I could respond.

_Allison Cooper: Jealousy kills the cat Chad. It was the Cinefile worker. Oh I noticed! :] _

I scoffed pressing the screen;

_Chad Dylan Cooper: Why wouldn't you he was looking you up and down enough times! _

"He was being helpful!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Helpful…With his eyes" I told her.

"Drive the Chad" She told me rolling her eyes. I put the key in the ignition.

"We can go to Yamashiro or Sushi Zo. " I suggested.

"Sushi Zo is the most expensive place ever for sushi and it doesn't do take out." She pointed out.

"Who am I?" I asked.

"Chad Dylan Coop…No. It's just sushi" She stammered.

_Chad Dylan Cooper: My beautiful wife seems to think Yamashiro is better than Sushi Zo. Tell her she's crazy ;)_

I put my phone away quickly.

I felt it beep in my pocket but couldn't take my focus from the road.

When we came to traffic lights I pulled my phone out.

_Allison Cooper: My incredibly hot husband seems to think quality over price, for sushi. He is delusional. Winks ;) to you too!_

_Chad Dylan Cooper: Me thinks, I'm not delusional. At least I'm not distracting someone while there trying to drive. It's nearly 11.00pm 'Allison'_

I heard her cute snort over beside me. I stepped on the wheel as we went up the hill towards Yamashiro.

The view from Yamashiro was breath-taking.

"What sushi do you want?" I asked getting out of the car.

"California roll"

"K, I'll be right back" I told her. I walked into the take-away part and asked for tray of both California roll and a white spicy tuna roll. It only took 5 minutes and I was on my way out. My phone beeped.

_Allison: Hurry up I want to go to wall-mart for popcorn…It doesn't take twenty minutes to walk from the entrance to the exit!_

I rolled my eyes and got in the car.

"Hold the sushi." I told her.

"To wall-mart" She shrieked like a child.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Closest to home"

I clicked the indicator and took a sharp left. Sonny squealed. Yes she squealed.

"You can go get the popcorn I got the sushi" I said before we pulled up in the parking lot for Wall-Mart.

"Butter or Salty?" She asked stepping out of the car.

"Both" I told her. She skipped away into walmart happily.

Allison Cooper P.O.V

Future ( still )

Cooper house - Bedroom - With Chad.

Time; 00.43am.

I found myself on a bed with my surprisingly comfortable boy short and cami pyjama's from Victoria secret. They were very tight to my skin but very elastic.

The television was down the DVD was in and the sushi and popcorn was in bowls on the bed.

We nearly at the end I think. The two spies were just making out on a table.

"Aw…there together again" I sigh contently.

"We knew they were going to get back together again" Chad duh'ed.

"The point is you get to see them reunite even though they nearly died." I told him.

"Why bother watching it. It was so predictable." He scoffed.

"4 weeks." I sang. He groaned.

_Selena Gomez Jonas to Allison Cooper: Believe me he needs a lot worse the a week without kisses. LOL. Sending you my love from New York._

_Allison Cooper to Selena Gomez Jonas; Its 4 weeks. I wont last. Can you believe he thought Killer's two was predictable! It was sweet…_

_Selena Gomez Jonas to Allison Cooper: I'm Sorry Cooper number two. I'm going to have to with Cooper number one on this. That movie was so predictable and cheesy. You might as we look at the trailer and we've seen the movie…Even I wouldn't put Chad through that _

_Chad Dylan Cooper to Allison Cooper: Finally someone agree's and by the way 'Cooper number two' you wont last 2 day's with that little deprive Chad game. I think I should say thank you to Gomez-Jonez for agreeing. _

"Oh I will so be able to not kiss you for 4 weeks." I yelled.

"Course you will Sonny" He agreed sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and cleared up the mess on the bed.

_Chad Dylan Cooper: If you bend over a little bit more…__;) You look especially hot in those pyjamas ;) At least I can check you out without a rental card for Cinefile. _

_Allison Cooper: Really Chad Really? I'm giving you cyber evils. And he was not checking me out with you jealousy kills the cat. You have a serious Jell-O problem-O._

"I was not jealous!" Chad defended himself.

"So you wouldn't mind if I went into him in my underwear?" I asked.

"N…Ye…Gah!" He gasped. Aw he was cute when he scrunched his nose up in annoyance. He was peed off I could tell.

"Would a kiss make it better?" I asked. His face secretly lit up.

"Maybe" He grinned. I leaned up and kissed him eagerly. He dropped his phone and the floor and he didn't care. I don't think he noticed either.

He just rolled me over so I was on bottom. We tried not to break the kiss. He kissed down my neck sucking my skin slightly.

"Chad stop you'll leave a mark" I whined.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me" Chad smiled falling back on to his

Side of the bed. He picked his phone up. Probably saying how I kissed him.

_Allison Cooper: Ok I admit it, I am…Ok this is hard to admit…Give me a moment…Ok. I Allison Cooper admit that I am weak when it comes to Chad Dylan Cooper. And believe me cooper I can see you smiling in the darkness already. Your teeth are very white._

I turned out the light. And as I wrote I could hear Chad's mouth corner into a smirk.

It started to rain and heavy winds so I went under the covers.

_Allison Cooper: Terrified of storms. Where's my husband when I need him most. Oh yea sitting beside me leaving me to freeze. You just won husband of the year!"_

I felt warm arms pull me up and wrap around me. I felt safe now.

"Thanks" I told him

"No problem"

_Chad Dylan Cooper: There no space happy now? It's impossible to text now =[ but I like this position. Night tweeters._

"That came out very bad you know" I told him.

"I know." He laughed. "That was on purpose."

"I knew there was a reason I love you" I grinned.

"You don't need a reason, I'm a lovable person" He stated. The was a crack on thunder and I shrieked jumping slightly. He hugged me close to him.

"Why are you so scared of thunder storms?" He asked.

"I don't know, they are just frightening." I shivered. I felt a beep under my pillow.

"Did you just send me a message on twitter?" I asked.

"Maybe…" He laughed. I reached my spare hand under the pillow.

_Chad Dylan Cooper: You don't seem to be scared of the storm now. I wonder why ;) Don't worry I wont tell of your secret addiction. _

_Allison Cooper: I never said I wasn't a addicted and plus, I'm not scared of the storm because…Because…I'm just not afraid of the storm… :/ _

_Chad Dylan Cooper: Say's Mrs. Allison 'Shriek' Cooper. Your shrieking hurt's my ears._

_Joe Jonas: Ohh…You got served. Nice one Cooper. _

_Allison Cooper: Which Cooper!_

_Chad Dylan Cooper: And you roll your eyes at me when I say that Allison Cooper. _

_Joe Jonas: Chad. This Is so confusing… :D Got to go guys. Night from New York! _

"I really can't sleep" I moaned.

"Why not"

"I'm not tired!" I laughed.

"Were just after going to running around the place all day. And you not tired?" He asked.

"Yup"

"Me either" He laughed.

"We should go play tennis or better yet. I'm so taking you up on that dog offer!" I grinned.

"We are not doing either of those things." He told me.

"Fine then what?"

"what time is it?"

"2am" I told him.

"We should…Well we could explore and see what there is to do?" He asked.

"Good idea." I agreed. He hoped out of bed first. I climbed out second. It was getting quiet cold. I felt warm arm's wrap around me.

I then knew that with those arm's around me. Nothing bad would happen to me. And I was ready for what ever life had to throw at me. Even a baby.


End file.
